I am so I can
by Der-Herr-des-Weges
Summary: I am so I can...make myself been. An.: My first story so please leave an old guy like me a nice review will ya?


**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Warning: I'd say you just leave… thanx.**

**I am so I can…**

**_Tell me how do you feel when you touch water? I feel empty. Don't ask why. Don't ask, don't try. Don't ask me how I am._**

***  

"I don't want," he said while biting into an apple. That made the others look at him. What did he say? Always cheerful Tyson who did everything didn't want to go swimming? How came that? 

"Why?" Max asked him curiously. Tyson shrugged careless and avoided to look into anyone's eyes.

"Oh come on Tyson! It will be great there." Ray said smiling. The only one who seemed to notice something was horrible wrong was Kai, he stares intensely at the younger teen. 'How can they _not _see it? It's written with big red letters all over his face! Stupid jerks. How can they act so careless? He will break in a matter of seconds.'

"I am staying too so stop bordering him." Kai said from his place- the corner of the room. His eyes were still on Tyson. It was close. Really close and he didn't want to know what was wrong with him that he reacted like that. 

"Did you hear that Tyson? You don't want to turn into Kai do you?" Max choked. 'Damn.' Kai was the only one who saw Tyson's hand was clenched into a fist and when he looked close he could see the light shaking of his body. 'What the hell is wrong? He was never like that earlier. And he will break down in…' Kai was in panic. He needed to solve the problem immediately. 

"It will be really funny." Ray said. 

'…10, 9, 8…' Tyson's shivering was now even for the others visible. 

'…7, 6, 5…' Kai stepped forward but he knew it was too late whatever happened would happen. 

'…4, 3, 2-'

"BAM!!!!" Tyson's fist collided loudly with the wall beside him, the forgotten apple was crushed and the liquid that came out of it was on the wall. But he didn't notice anything, all he did was stare down to the ground and whisper a small low and sad sentence.

"I can't." Without looking at them or realising what he did he went out of the room and into his own closed it and let the other Bladebreakers in their own thoughts.

Kenny was the first who did anything. He went to the wall and gasped. 

"He… look at the wall." Then he took his laptop and made a photo of it. The others ignored him. What they saw a moment ago made every single picture of the naïve, little, happy, annoying boy in there head vanish and let them stay in confusion. 

"What the hell was that?" Ray asked.

"You didn't saw." Kai said coldly with a lightly hint of reproach. Ray blinked. What didn't he saw? But before he could ask Kai tuned around and went outside leaving the others only in more confusion. 

"It is impossible." Kenny said from behind them, still where Tyson's fist collided with the wall. 

"Yes- I thought I knew my friend." Max said sadly.

"No, I don't mean that. He…the wall…he hit it with his hand right?" Kenny asked them unbelieving.

"You saw it yourself." Ray answered simply.

"Yes…indeed…that's what makes me so scared." Now Ray and Max turned around to see their team-mate's discovery. 

Kai knocked on Tyson's door. He heard a low 'stay out' and went in since he was their leader.

"Get out! I said you should stay out!" He shouted but he knew it was already too late. Kai had seen him. Had seen his tears…

_"Everyone get your food." The 50 children did what they were told. But it was not happiness that was written over their faces. They were emotionless. Nothing but the low voice of people moving was heard. No laughing, no speaking- nothing._

_"No you not." The man took the small kid's arm and held him back. "You don't need to eat." _

The small boy was too weak to speak loud so all that came out of his mouth was a low whisper. "It hurts sir." 

_The man held him tighter so the boy winced because his arm was starting to get blue. "What did you say?" He asked coldly. _

_"I…it…hurts sir." He stammered low and in fear what the man would answer he stared up to look at the older man's face. His eyes narrowed and he slapped the boy hard. _

_"Liar.__ You are not supposed to feel pain." The young boy fell to the ground and held his cheek with both of his hands. But he didn't cry. "You are a Cyborg are they not supposed to live without food?" The boy looked away. _

_"Speak!" He kicked into the young's stomach._

_"Y…y…__yes__ sir." __He said still looking away. _

_"What was that? I couldn't understand you."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Louder."_

_"Damn it I **do** feel pain!" He shouted and stared directly into the man's eyes his whole body was shivering. But the old man's answer was just a smirk._

_"You feel pain? So you feel that…" And he kicked him into the stomach again. "…and that…" Harder. "…and that…" Another kick. The young boy was curled up into a whimpering ball. "…and I suppose that will hurt too?" The next kick was aimed at his throat. A gasp… Darkness_

…the tears of the past. "Tyson?" Kai asked low.

"Get out! I said you should stay out! Damn it I said stay out! Leave!! Leave…" He sat in the corner of the room his arms around his knees and cried. 'How is that possible? We never saw anything like that from him, why now?' 

**_…Because it wasn't the past. It happens now. And you're too blind to see…        _**

****

Kai stared at Tyson. And emotionless he said: "Sorry… I won't bother you anymore."

What he couldn't see was that his reaction had made things only worse. Tyson stopped crying. And feeling. 

**_…I am too weak to hate you. So I shut you out…_**

****

_"Why didn't you notice he was feeling?!" The man behind the table asked angrily. "You almost killed him!" _

_"He never said anything before…it was the first time for months that he told me he felt sick! Who am I to know that he wasn't lying?!" He defended himself. _

_He was killed early, the next morning. _

**_…I am. So I can…_**

****

_"Hey! Blue hasn't played yet! Get him here," a boy with black hair and blue eyes said. He smirked- this was going to be so much fun! Three other boys nodded and went over to the corner of the room. There stood a little boy who did nothing but stare at the wall on the opposite of him. _

_"Blue?" One of the three asked. He got no response, just a little nod._

_"Do you want to play with us?" The second one continued. That made 'Blue' interested. _

_"Really?"__ He asked unbelievingly. _

_"Yeah."__ He smiled. They made their way over to the black haired leader of their little group. Blue followed slowly._

_"We play a game called 'fall and catch'. One closes his eyes and let himself fall backwards and another one catches him. Do you think you can do that blue?" He asked. The blue head smiled and nodded, completely ignoring his feeling which said that the other boy was definitely not asking him to do something like that without purpose. _

_"We start," he said and pointed at blue, who smiled weakly. He was sure by then that the other boy wanted to let him fall. But he would never say that before he was absolutely sure and knew facts. _

_The boy positioned himself behind blue. _

_And blue…_

_…fell to the round. _

_Roaring laughers filled the air. _

He died. Just a little bit. Just…

…a little…

                           …bit.

**Tbc.**

****

 ****__


End file.
